A Jinx, a Braum, and his Poro
by Ohmygoshdan
Summary: Jinx wants to attract Braum but isn't quite sure how to go about it. Luck is on her side today with the help of a fluffy little friend. One shot. Rated M for sexy times.


**A Jinx a Braum and his Poro**

The game ended and all ten champions were transported back. Jinx let out a sigh of relief. It was not a great lane for Braum and herself. They ended up losing the game but Jinx was not that bothered. She was just happy that she got to gawk at Braum for twenty minutes. Jinx looked around the room and saw Janna getting close to and talking to Braum as everyone else was starting to disperse and leave. Seeing this she marched across the room and gave Braum a slap on the ass as she walked past.

"Good try! We'll shoot 'em dead next time!" Jinx told him. She winked at him before turning around and walking out. Jinx giggled as she thought about the angry look she saw on Janna's face as she did that.

Jinx was exhausted after many matches in a row of being summoned. She was a popular marksmen amongst the summoners of the League. She finally had a break so she hurried back to her room before she was summoned to the fields again.

Jinx opened the door to her room and swung it closed as she walked in, not realizing it hadn't quite closed fully. She walked over to the mirror and put Pow-Pow down beside the dresser. She pulled Fishbones off of her back and put him on her shoulder.

"Hey Fishbones, what do you suppose I should do while we're not shooting stuff?" "You should talk a shower, you smell!" She hit the rocket launcher. "You're a piece of work." She took Fishbones off her shoulder and but him down next to Pow-Pow.

Jinx took a look in the mirror and decided that she did indeed need a shower as she was sweaty from all the running around and shooting she'd been doing. She untied her top from the back of her neck and let it fall down in the front. She then untied the top from the back and threw it on the ground near her. She let out another sigh of relief. The air felt good on her bare chest after taking off the tight clothing. She sat down, removed her combat boots, slid her leggings off as well as taking off her gloves. She stood up, unbuttoned her pink short shorts and let them fall to the floor, revealing her pale, round butt. Now wearing nothing but her pink panties, she turned around to look at her butt in the mirror. She thought that maybe she could attract Braum this way as she lacked the large breasts that most other girls in the league had. She undid the braids in her hair and let her beautiful blue locks flow over her bare back.

Jinx eyed her bed from across the room. She pondered for a moment and then made her way over and thew herself onto the bed. "I'll just relax for a few minutes" she thought as she lay on her back. She lifted her arms over her head and stretched as far as she could. A look of satisfaction appeared on her as she finished stretching and all her muscles relaxed. In less than a minute she was fast asleep.

Not more than five minutes later, Jinx's door, that she thought she had closed, creeped open ever so slightly. In came a cute little curious poro that could be found with Braum all the time. It had wandered off on it's own after the match. It saw Jinx passed out on the bed and hopped over to her, wanting attention. After making it onto the bed, it booped its head against the bottom of Jinx's feet several times. Getting no response, it continued up the bed, bumping into her bare thighs. Gaining momentum as it moved, the poro bumped it's head into Jinx's panties. Jinx flinched slightly and the poro jumped onto stomach. Continuing on, the poro walked over one of Jinx's breasts, making its way to her face. "Ahh..." Jinx cried quietly in her sleep. Noticing this reaction, the poro turned back around and walked over her breast again. Getting impatient and wanting Jinx to wake up, it stuck it's tongue out and began to lick her nipple. "Ahh...yes Braum, that feels so good." Jinx cried out in her sleep, pleasure sweeping over her body.

A few moments later she quickly awoke to the poro on top of her bare chest. "Eeeeee!" she exclaimed as she swiftly sat up, startled by the poro's presence. The poro feel onto the bed, rolling over before landing on its feet. "W-What?!" Jinx exclaimed still confused about what happened. "You're Braum's poro, aren't you little guy?" Jinx asked. The poro did a flip as to confirm what she said,. Jinx smiled at it and stroked it on it's head. Jinx slowly remembered dreaming about Braum and felt turned on thinking about him. She noticed that one of her nipples were wet and turned slightly pink as she realized what must have happened. She felt her panties, noticed they were wet, and turned even more pink. She eyed the poro looking up at her, it's tongue hanging out. She bit her bottom lip at the thought of it. She tried to tell herself no, and that it was wrong, but her body told her yes.

Jinx fell backwards, laying down again. She grabbed her panties at her hips and pulled them down around her knees. She picked up the poro and put it in front of her face. She smiled at it and pointed at it's tongue. The poro looked confused but Jinx moved it again, this time inbetween her legs, right in front of her dripping sex. She took her hand and pushed the poro forward, finally getting what she wanted. The poro began to move it's tongue up and down, passing over Jinx's bare sex. Jinx's body twitched at it's touch and she moaned in a soft voice so noone would hear her. She used one of her hands to help it along as the poro kept licking.

Braum made his way down the hall, wondering where his poro ran off to. As he continued, he noticed a door open slightly. "He could have easily wandered through there" he thought. He made his way over to the room, knocked twice, but immediately opened the door, not thinking much of it since it was open.

There was Jinx on the opposite end of the room. She was completely naked, sprawled out on her bed, panties around her knees, with Braum's poro inbetween her legs. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Jinx let out a shriek and rolled off the bed, trying to cover herself. She heard the door slam shut behind her. She lay on the floor, ashamed of what she was doing. She knew she had to go explain to Braum why his poro was doing such a thing. She could feel how warm her face was from embarrassment as she pushed herself up. She pulled her panties up and made her way over to the door.

Braum heard the door open and straightened himself up. Jinx peeked her head around the door to see Braum standing nervously, hands behind his back. Braum could see Jinx's bare shoulders and her long, silky blue hair hanging off to the side.

"Hey ummm...I'm sorry about that I-" Jinx stuttered, stopping short noticing the bulge in Braum's pants. Catching on to where she was looking, he swung his hands around to his front, trying to cover it up. Any embarrassment that Jinx felt was now gone. Jinx bit her lower lip at the thought of Braum coming into her room to play.

"I was just...well my poro ran off and I saw your door open and ummm-" Braum said, getting cut off by Jinx swinging the door completely open. Braum was stunned by the exposed Jinx that now stood before him. She took two steps forward and put her left hand on his bulge. Looking up, she whispered to him, "Let me support you this time". A tingling sensation ran through Braum's body. Jinx took a step back and beckoned him with her pointer finger to come in before turning around and entering the room. Braum quickly followed her, now extremely turned on. He closed the door behind him, making sure it was shut this time.

Jinx had and evil look in her eye. She finally had Braum in a room alone and she was about to have fun with him. "Listen here muscle man," she said with her hands on her hips, "I'm the boss in here".

"Heh heh heh. And what makes you say that little girl" he responded. Jinx slowly walked towards him, a smirk on her face. Braum stepped backwards until his back was to the door. Braum was intimidated by her confidence. He was used to being the dominant one but was even more turned on by Jinx's dominance. Jinx eventually met him, putting her hand on his bulge again.

"Because I did this, so now we're gonna have some fun~" Jinx giggled. Braum's face went red again. Jinx undid the front of his armour, pointing to the shoulder pad out of her reach. Braum pushed it off, causing the rest to fall down and allow him to step out of it. Jinx didn't waste any time, pulling his pants down to the top of his boots. Her eyes widened at the sight of his large manhood. It made sense based on how big of a guy Braum was but it still surprised her. She dropped to her knees and put as much of his cock in her mouth as she could before dragging her lips up his shaft until her lips met at the tip. She ran her tongue all over his cock before grabbing it with both her hands. Braum was extremely hard at this point and couldn't take much more of Jinx's teasing. He took one of his hands and put it on the back of her head. Jinx slapped his arm away. "Hey! No touching. I thought I told you I'm the boss here. Be patient". He put his arm back to his side.

Jinx slowly moved her hands up and down his dick, teasing him even more. After seeing he looked like he wanted it really bad, Jinx put her mouth around it again. Her soft lips moving up and down his member, making him feel amazing. "Jinx...you're amazing" he groaned with pleasure.

Jinx stopped sucking and quickly stood up. "Less talking, more fun!". She grabbed Braum's arm, directing him across the room to her bed. He sat down and laid back, his feet still on the ground at the end of the bed due to his height. Jinx pulled off his boots and pants completely before jumping onto the bed, standing tall above him. She eyed his body like an all you can eat buffet that was all for her. She dropped to her knees and crawled up his body to meet him face to face. She put her lips to his, making out with him while her body was completely pressed against his. After a moment she pulled away, backing up until her sex touched the tip of his member. She looked at Braum's face and smirked at how bad he wanted it. She pulled herself up, pulling her panties to the side and sitting back down on his cock. She flinched for a second because of the pain that the sheer sized of it caused but it didn't last. As she sat down completely, her face changed to one of immense pleasure. Jinx was now a complete slave to how good she felt. She bounced up and down on his dick, trying to keep her moaning quiet so noone would hear. He watched as Jinxed moved up and down in front of him. He moved his hand to her chest, toying with her small breasts and teasing her nipples. Jinx let out loud moans as he touched her. She swatted his hand away again, covering her mouth for a moment before speaking.

"Do you want someone to hear?" she asked sharply. "We're at the institute you know."

Braum was now slightly annoyed that he couldn't do anything he wanted without being told off. "Can you at least turn around then?"

"Oh" she smirked, intrigued by Braum's request. She stood up and jumped off the end of the bed., grabbing her hair and pulling it over her shoulder to her front. She bent over, giving Braum an amazing view of her ass. "Is this what you like big guy?" she asked as she slowly pulled her panties off and let them drop to the floor.

"Yes, now that is fantastic" he said with his eyes mesmerized by her ass.

"Hehehe, thought so" she teased before hopping back onto the bed. She rode Braum, back to him this time, feeling amazing. Braum loved this new view, grabbing her ass as she moved up and down. He could hardly hold himself back now, trying to contain his excitement.

"Ohhh! This is good" Jinx exclaimed as she moved faster. "I can't hold back! Ahh!". Juices dripped out of her onto Braum's cock as she came. Braum picked her up and put her on the bed on her hands and knees before cumming himself, all over Jinx's ass. He then fell back to laying on the bed. Jinx turned and laid down on top of him, chest to chest. "That was almost as good as blowing stuff up muscle man. I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime." she said, winking at him.

"No argument here" he laughed. "How about sooner rather than later?"

"Oh?" Jinx said as Braum stood up. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he made his way to the bathroom. He put Jinx down, opened the shower door and turned on the water. Jinx saw that his cock was still hard and bit her bottom lip again. "Oh, you're up for round two I see" she said as she grabbed his member with one hand. Braum stepped backwards into the shower, pulling Jinx with him. Jinx was in awe as she saw the water flow over Braum's naked body. She put both her hands on Braum's chest, admiring his muscles. He turned to the side so that the water was hitting both of them. He licked his lips at the sight of the bare dripping wet Jinx. He put his hands on her hips, leaning down and kissing her. After a moment Jinx pulled away, dropping to her knees again, putting his member in his mouth, no teasing this time. Braum threw his head back in pleasure, running one of his hands over her hair.

Through the bathroom door hopped the poro, coming out from under the bed. It saw the two, shower door still open. It made its way over to Jinx, getting back to what it was doing previously. It hopped into the shower, getting wet as it came up behind Jinx, using it's tongue to lick her wet sex. Jinx let out a loud moan at the touch of it's tongue. Braum opened his eyes and looked down to see what was happening.

"Hey! Stop that!" he exclaimed as he saw his poro, leaning down to stop it.

Jinx put her hand up in objection. "No, please. It' ooo-ahh-k. It's so good." she moaned. Braum stood back up, not happy with it but afraid to argue with Jinx.

Jinx put one hand over her sex, helping the poro along as she used her other hand and mouth to please Braum. Muffled moans came from Jinx as her mouth was around Braum's cock. The poro's tongue felt so good. She could hardly stop herself from cumming.

Braum come in Jinx's mouth, feeling so relaxed as Jinx took her mouth off his member and stood up. She grabbed his hand and put it inbetween her legs. Braum put his fingers in her, not taking long for body to tense up and feel the sweet release as well. The poro scattered out of the room, hiding under the bed again. Jinx leaned against Braum, feeling the warm water run down their bodies.

"You and your poro are welcome anytime muscle man" she exhaled, putting her arms around him.


End file.
